Back Seat Lover
by littlescene
Summary: AU: Santana Lopez met a certain blonde haired beauty, Quinn Fabray. They made out, but after that Quinn just left without even telling her why
1. Chapter 1

**Back Seat Lover**

I've been listening to Mayer Hawthorne's back seat lover over and over lately, and inspired me to write this fic

I'm new to this, and english is not my native language. so, just be gentle :)

* * *

So, here I am, in front of this apartment building, waiting for my friend to come out, Brittany, my best friend since high school asked me to pick her up

"Britt, come on, get your ass over here –S" then my phone went off

**"Hello, Britt? Where are you?"**

**"San? Can you please come over here, I think I'm too drunk to move" **Brittany giggled

**"Are you serious? God, okay, just wait over there. Where are you again?"**

**"I'm at 311, see you Sanny"**

"you're lucky you're my best friend Britt" I mumbled to myself

when I got in front of the room, I knocked at the door, then a beautiful blonde haired girl with this breathtaking hazel eyes open the door

"uhm hey, Santana right?" I nodded

"Brittany's been waiting for you, I think she drink too much" she chuckled. **God, that smile… **then I drifted my attention back.** Santana? What were you thinking? You're best friend is passed out on the floor right over there**

"yup, sure she is… come on Britt, you need to get up 'cause there's no way that I'm going to carry you down stairs" I said to Brittany.

"Sanny…." **Damn, how can I resist that **"ughhh, fine"

"here, let me help" the blonde haired girl she met earlier said it while taking Brittany's other hand to put it on her shoulder

"look you don't have to-"

"ssshh, its fine. I'm Quinn by the way" **Quinn? The ****_Quinn Fabray,_**** Brittany's co-worker that she always talks about. I never thought that Quinn would be so pretty, ****_this_**** pretty**

"If you said so then"

Somehow Quinn and I managed to carry Brittany to my car, and Quinn put Brittany in the back seat of my car.

"thank you Quinn" I smiled at her "its fine really" she smiled back at me.

When Quinns going to close the door, Brittany yelled at her "QUINN! Where are you going? Please stay with me""but britt-" "pleeaassee" and Brittany pouted her lips "okay okay, damn that pout…" but she still have this smile on her face

"is it okay Santana?" Quinn asked me "its fine, I just drop you off later" I said

* * *

after a 20 minutes ride to Brittany apartment, we finally got out of the car and carry Brittany again to her room.

Then, Quinn helped me to get Brittany changed, then tucked her on her bed. "good night Brittany" I kissed her forehead "night sanny…" after that I turned the lights off. "hey Quinn" Brittany mumbled "yes honey?" Quinn answered, "she's in your team you know" Brittany mumbled again. "what are you talkin-" but I cut her off "Quinn lets get out of here, she's drunk, she need a rest, and its getting late too" and Brittany chuckled "night guys" **the hell is that?**

"hey Santana, is it really okay? I can find a cab myself you know.." Quinn said to me

"what? Are you crazy? I'm not going to let a beautiful girl like you to go home by herself" with that Quinn smiled shyly, and her cheeks turned red

"uhm I mean, I promised you earlier right?" Quinn nodded

the ride to Quinn's apartment was silent, but not the awkward silent, the comfortable one really

"so.. " Quinn said, "yeah so…" my eyes were on her lips **ugh, I really want to taste that lips **"thank you for the ride Santana" Quinn lowered her head "its fine really Quinn" then this hazel eyes stared right at me, and she licked her lips **what was that? Oh, fuck it. **Before Santana knew it, she move forward to Quinn and then closed the gap between the two of them. Their lips crashed, **it was amazing **Santana thought to herself

They finally broke the kiss and with her raspy voice Quinn whispered to me "move" "w-what?" "just move Santana" **Oh! To the backseat**

I pressed my lips against her again, Quinn tangled her hands around my neck. I kissed her deep and she moaned. I kissed her jawline, and licked down her neck then sucked her pulse point, hard

"oohh yess, right there" with that I started to grinded on her. "take them off" Quinn whispered to me, I quickly removed my shirt and jeans

Quinn removed my bra then start massaging my breast then she took one of my nipples to her mouth "fuck Quinn, that feels so good" I moaned, I couldn't help myself, so move my hand down to her lower body part and start rubbing on her thigh.

"san… take my jeans off please" I began tugging Quinn's jeans down, the removed her shirt too. Leaving her only in her lacy black panties. **God, she's so sexy**

after an hour of a hot 'make out' session, **yeah sure 'make out', **I smirked. Quinn and I put our clothes on, then Quinn said to me "you're not gonna tell anybody about this right?" she kissed my lips. And with that, Quinn walk out of my car leaving me there alone with my thoughts

**wait what?**

* * *

Sorry if its not good...


	2. Chapter 2

I've been sitting in my bedroom, alone for the past hour thinking about _Quinn_.

**Why? Why did she say that? I thought it was 'something' at least.. I mean, the first time I saw her she was like shy and stuff, but then-**

"san! What are you up to?" Brittany bursting through to my bedroom door

"geez britt, haven't you heard the term of 'knocking first'?"

"geez san" she imitates me, then I roll my eyes "grumpy much? You gave me your key remember? So why knock?" she giggled.

"whatever britt.. what are you doing here by the way?" I asked her

"I thought we can grab a lunch together? Come on sanny, I miss our bonding time"

Its been a week or so after that back seat incident, the _Quinn_ incident. **Ugh, I can't seem to get her out of my mind.**

"what do you say?"

"okay okay, just wait, let me change my clothes first"

* * *

we arrived at this restaurant, Brittany and I ordered our food

"hey britt, can I ask you something?" I asked her

"sure" but Brittany's phone went off

**"oh hey Quinn!" "I'm in this restaurant with Santana" "mhmm, sure why not" "mhmm, okay bye Quinn"**

"Is that Q-Quinn?" I aksed

"Obviously" Brittany rolled her eyes "why?"

"uhm, nothing" I shrugged it off

"okay… hey, Quinn just asked me to come to her birthday party, its next Friday. Come with me san? Please, I mean, I know you're not busy right?"

**how did she know that I'm not busy again? Right, she's my best friend after all**

"uh yeah.. sure, let me think about it first"

"ah, you're no fun"

* * *

Today is Quinn's birthday, and I have to come to her birthdays party because **Brittany said so**.

It starting at 7pm. Its only 5pm now, but here I am pacing back and forth in my room, my hands are all sweating, my heart is beating so fast. **Why am I nervous again? 'cause its ****_Quinn's_**** birthday party you dumbass**

All Santana thinking is how soft Quinn's lip is, the sound that she made, her perfect body, her long legs, and how she wanted to experience that night once again. Or maybe again and again.. what will happen if she come to Quinn's party tonight

"'you're not gonna tell anybody about this?' what the hell does that means?" getting frustrated I call Brittany

"hello Britt?"

**"hey! Are you getting ready already? I'll pick you up at 6 okay?"**

"Britt.. I don't think I'm going"

**"WHAT?!"**

"Jesus, Brittany, no need to yell"

**"what? But saaan, you promised me. And I already told Quinn that you will come with me"**

"you told Quinn? Did she said something about me?"

**"uhm, no, why?"**

"nothing.. ugh okay Britt, just get over here already"

Britt arrived at 6.15 and we drove together to Quinn's apartment

"Quinn! Happy birthday! Wow, you look so pretty" Quinn opened her apartment's door

**She looks stunning… **Quinn wear this black long sleeve dress, with a black pumpsmaking her legs looks longer, and the dress hugged her perfectly, her hair is up in a bun

"Santana" she smiled at me

"Quinn, happy birthday" I smiled at her then move forward to hug her awkwardly **god, her smell, it was sweet, yet intoxicating **

"Come on in, everyone's inside" she smiled at Britt and I

The light was dim, but I can see some familiar faces, like Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, Brittany's co-worker. Brittany works at this big fashion magazine company, I met Rachel and Kurt maybe twice, but I only met Quinn her best friend Brittanys always talking ONCE, _that night. _And all I know about her is that Quinn is their fashion photographer

This is my second time to Quinn's apartment. It was a 2 floor apartment. There's a lot of picture hanging in the wall, most of them was black and white, I figured that those are Quinn's work.

There's a huge black sofa in the living room, with a 50 inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Next to the living room is kitchen. Overall, Quinn's apartment is a modern/minimalist apartment

"San, want some drink?" Brittany asked me

"Sure Britt"

"Here ya go"

I talked with Britt for a while then my eyes went searching for Quinn, and I see her through this crowded place. She's laughing at something that her friend (I assumed) said. Then she turn her head to see me and Britt standing next to each other, talking. Well, Brittany is talking to me, but I-

"Sanny? SAN! earth to!" Brittany yelled at her

"oh my god Brittany, what?" but my eyes keep staring at Quinn

"I've been talking to you for the past two minutes, but you're not listening to me.." she pout

"Britt, I'm sorry" I reached her hand then squeeze it

Quinn is still looking at my direction, her eyebrows is slightly furrowed

"I'll just go and meet Rachel and Kurt over there okay?"

"Britt, come on don't be mad"

"I'm not mad at you san" she chuckled "see you in a bit okay?" she smiled at me then left

"okay" i managed to say.

I see Quinn is walking right to where I'm standing, and the next thing I know is that Quinn is right in front of me

"hey you" Quinn smiled at me

"hey, how are you" I asked Quinn

"Im fine. San, about that night.. Y-You haven't told anybody right?"

"no"

"not even Brittany?"

"not even Brittany"

"good" Quinn offered me a smile

"hey Qui-" I wanted to ask her something but someone cut me off

"here she is, the birthday girl" a brunette girl came out of nowhere, and hugged Quinn from behind, then put her chin on Quinn's shoulder

**who the hell is she?**

"A-Alana" Quinn stuttered

I watch the interaction between the two and couldn't help but wondering **is this girl Quinn's girlfriend? So this is why Quinn told me not to tell anybody? Because she's cheating on her girlfriend. But if I remember correctly, Brittany told Quinn something that night, doesn't it means that Quinn's is single?**

"Santana, this is Alana she's my... "

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that I published another short chapter :(

You see, the thing is english is not my native language, I have a lot of things going on in my mind but can't seem to find the right words.. Therefor if theres any misspells or errors (I bet theres _too_ many of them) I apologies.

Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it :) to be honest I never thought that anyone would read this fic... but thank you again

Oh, and for those who wondering who Alana is (I picture her as Emilia Clarke, but.. taller), I'll explain later on the next chapter. See you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, thank you for the reviews & follow alerts :')

So, maybe this chapter is my last update for this month, but like I said, just 'maybe', because my final exam is coming very soon, its next Monday! Crazy.

Okay, nobody cares lol. So here's a new chapter!

* * *

**"Santana, this is Alana she's my... **friend"

"Hi, I'm Alana" the brunette girl shook my hand and smiled at me. Alana is a bit taller that me, she has this long brown hair, and a blue/green-ish eyes. I can see why Quinn likes her. I don't know if Quinn really likes her _like that_. But I can see the appeals

"Santana" I smiled back at her

"Alana!" here comes Brittany "Long time no see" she gives Alana a hug

"yeah, you too Britt" Alana smile at Britt

"I didn't know you were here before" Brittany said to Alana, leaving Quinn and me standing awkwardly next to them

"Quinns here.." *poking Quinn's nose* "invited me" Alana smiled at Quinn, the to me and Brittany **I can't take it anymore. In who's world friends hug their other friend then poked her nose like that?**

"excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" I said, breaking_ Quinn and Alana's intimate moment_

"it's right there, next to the living room. Here, follow me" Quinn said to me

"no its fine, I'll just go there by myself" I turn down Quinn's offer

"yeah Quinn, she's not a baby" Alana chuckle. **I'm sorry? Who are you again? Ugh, I hate this Alana chick**

"haha yeah" I chuckle sarcastically but Quinn seems to notice, but I left anyway

"wait Santana, I'll go with you"then Brittany is following me to the bathroom

"Sanny, what's wrong?"

"uhm, nothing Britt, I'm just tired I think" **I lied**

"liar!"

"no I'm not" **lied again**

"I think I just.. I'm gonna go home right now Britt. I mean, I only know you and Quinn in this party. Basically I only know you, 'cause I barely know Quinn, I only met her once, the night you were drunk, remember? Please….."

"okay. I think I'll just find a cab later, or just crash here"

"Love you Britt, and I'm sorry again, see you soon okay? I promise"

"okay, bye San" she hugged me and with that I left Quinn's apartment

* * *

on my way to the parking lot I hear someone's calling my name

"Santana! wait" I look around then see Quinn's running to my car

"what Quinn? Look I don't have time for this"

"wait, its not what you think, Alana and I… were just friends"

"Quinn, you don't have to explain to me. I get it, its only a one-time thing. So just go back there, and enjoy the party, its your birthday party after all"

Then there's this horror look in Quinn's eyes. I moved my head to see what Quinn's been looking at. Someone's coming to the parking lot, and it was one of Quinn's guest

"c-can we just get in your car and talk about this first? I mean, I don't want anybody sees us talking in here" Quinn looks nervous

"but why? There's nothing to talk about Quinn" I asked her

"Just, please Santana" she has this look in her eyes

"okay okay, fine"

so we were both sitting in my car

"san, really its not what you think, Alana.. she's just a friend. She works at my office. She's a model I used to photograph. Okay, maybe we date a couple of times, but she's not what you think…" **wait what? date a couple of times? So what are they? Just friends? Really? **My mind is still processing this new information…

"who says I think about the relationship between you two?" I gritted my teeth

"san…." Quinn gently stroke my arms

**ughh, that guilty look she made, and her skin is so soft, the way she caresses my arms, its like.. I can't even describe it. **All I want is just to cupped her face, then kiss her lips right here right now. So I just stare at her eyes, her breathtakingly hazel eyes

LCD Soundsystem's 'New York I Love You, But You Bringing Me Down' is playing on the radio

**_And oh  
Take me off your mailing list  
For kids who think it still exists  
Yes, for those who think it still exists_**

**_Maybe I'm wrong  
And maybe you're right  
Maybe I'm wrong  
And maybe you're right_**

I can see that Quinn is looking at my lips right now. And we both just stare at each other, and it feels like forever

**_Maybe you're right  
Maybe I'm wrong  
And just maybe you're right_**

**_And oh…_**

And next thing I know, our lips are crashed. And Quinn wrapped her arms around my neck

**_Maybe mother told you true  
And there'll always be something there for you  
And you'll never be alone_**

I cupped her face, and kiss her hard

**_But maybe she's wrong  
Maybe I'm right  
And just maybe she's wrong_**

It was a passionate kiss, our lips moving together, in a perfect rhythm

**_Maybe she's wrong  
And maybe I'm right  
And if so, is there  
If so_**

"that was..." I said

"yeah… that was…" Quinn seems out of her breath, but nodded anyway

Then we kissed again

"Quinn… is she really not your girlfriend?" I asked her

"Its complicated…" Quinn answered, and lowered her head

"Quinn, I want you, but this is wrong. I don't want to be the third person here"

"no you're not"

"yes Quinn, you're just denying it"

"San, please, let me figure this thing out first. But, just don't tell anybody.. just yet. Not even Brittany okay? Promise me.."

"I..."

I don't even now what I'm thinking anymore, its like my brain doesn't work near her. So I nodded

"Promised" **This is so wrong, my mind is saying no, but my heart says yes**

* * *

It's another short chapter, I know.. :(

Oh yes and I can't help but used LCD soundsystem's song, just like in the Family 'cause I really love the song!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

After that night at Quinn's birthday party, everything is changing. We text all the time, but only met a couple of times

Deep down, I know this is wrong. But what else can I do? I like her, and really hope that Quinn like me the way I like her

My phone beeped, it's a new text message from Quinn

_[19:35] "Hey San, what are you up to?"_

[19:35] "Nothing, just curling up in my bed. Why?"

_[19:37] "No its fine, just wanted to talk to you. I miss you…"_

[19:38] "I miss you too Q :) How was your work today?"

_[19:38] "Can we not talk about my work please?"_

[19:40] "Okay… What do you want to talk about?"

_[19:41] "I don't know, are you busy? Can I call you?"_

[19:45] "Sure Quinn :)" then my phone went off

**"Hello"**

"Hey, it's nice to hear your voice again"

**"Me too, I miss you San…"**

"I miss you too, come to my place soon?"

**"I want to, but I'm busy with work and stuff"**

"Booooo!"

**"You really are a little girl living in a 26 years old woman's body aren't you?"** she chuckle

"Haha funny… But I really miss you, I really want to hug you right now… Is that okay?"

**"Of course it is"**

"I want you Quinn"

**"San, we've already talked about this…"**

"okay okay, but why Quinn? You haven't giving me the right reasons here. I mean we're both single. So why can't we be together?"

**"Its complicated Santana…"** ugh

"What's complicated Quinn? Tell me"

**"I can't…"**

"You know what Q? Screw it" I snapped

**"San, please, don't give up on me, just yet. I'll tell you, when the time is right…"**

"Okay fine…"

**"Okay, goodnight Santana"**

"Night Q" with that I turn my phone off

"ugh! I hate this" then I decided to go the nearest bar

The bar is not too crowded, I take a seat near the bartender and order a coke. Yes, a coke. I can't be drunk, cause tomorrow I have to go to work early in the morning

"A coke really?"

"I'm sorry?" I said to the girl next to me

"Oh my god, did I just said it out loud?"

"Yes you are" I chuckle, this girl is funny

"I'm so sorry… I'm just thinking to myself. Why a girl like you sitting here drinking a glass of _coke, _alone"

"Are you flirting with me…?" I furrow my eyebrow at this girl

"What? Hey, don't flatter yourself!" she laugh "But that depends"

"Depends on what exactly?"

"I don't know" she shrug, but giving me this flirty smile "But relax I'm not flirting with you" she laugh "I'm Kara by the way"

"Santana" I smiled,

Kara's a bit shorter than me, but she's cute and hot at the same time. If I have to compare Kara with a celebrity, she really looks like Jamie Chung

"So… Santana, really what are you doing here alone? You look like you need a friend to talk"

"Huh?"

"Am I being to forward?"

"What? No, no actually, I could really use some friend to talk right now" I smile at her

"Okay, what is happening? If you don't mind I asked"

"So there's this girl" then I began to tell Kara about Quinn...

"Wow… that is fucked up…"

"Indeed" I nodded

"Why is Quinn want to keep this relationship hidden?" that's exactly the question I ask myself everyday

"To be honest, I don't really don't know…"

"So what are you going to do now Santana?"

"I don't know… I mean, I want to stop it, but I really like Quinn"

"Hmm, to me it seems like you love her" **Love?**

"Wait what? Love? No no no, I think you're wrong. I only met Quinn a few weeks ago. This can't be love"

"Do you want to hold her hand when you two are walking together?" I nod

"Do you get jealous when somebody other than you makes her smile?" I nod

"Not only that, I want to be the reasons that she's happy. I want to be there when she needs someone, I want to hold her, I want to tell her that she's beautiful everyday, I want her to know that she's the main reason that I'm happy, I really want her to be my girlfriend, I want to call her 'mine', I want to kiss her goodnight, and woke up next to her for the rest of my life…"

"Yep, it sounds like one to me" Kara said to me. Then it hit me. **No this can't be right, I only know her for a few weeks, so this feeling I feel for her is definitely not love**

"But I don't know, I don't think Quinn likes me the way I like her…"

"You mean love?"

"Hey!"

"Hahaha, okay grumpy" she chuckle

"Why do people keep telling me that I'm grumpy, I aint grumpy"

"Uhuh, sure" Kara is being sarcastic "Okay, so, what are you going to do now?"

"No idea. What do you think? Based on what I just told you"

"Just give her a time"

"That's it? Kara, you suck as a advice giver you know that?" I joke

"Hey! I'm not that bad, I mean you don't have a better idea either right? But at least I'm a pretty awesome listener. Just admit it!" I'm laughing right now, **hanging out with Kara is fun, and yes I admit that she's pretty awesome and a good listener too **I thought to myself

"Okay, okay" I chuckle

"So now what?" Kara asked me

"I don't know, what's on your mind? Come on, find a better idea"

"I'm thinking!" she put her hand on her chin

"You're silly" I chuckle again

"Okay, I got an idea!" and since the night Kara and I became a friend

* * *

**Kara and her brilliant idea **I roll my eyes. She told me to throw a party at my apartment and to invite Quinn 'to get to know her better' cause every time I asked Quinn to come to my place she said she was busy or something. Whatever, I just hope that this thing could work. But what should I say to Quinn when she's here? Things are not going so well after the call we had last time, but luckily we still talk on daily basis

"Hey what are you thinking?" Kara spoke to from behind. She's in my apartment right now, to help me prepare with this party thing

"Nothing" I lie

"San, I may only now you for a few weeks right now, but I know you. There's something on your pretty little head right there" she nudges me on my elbow "Just get dress already, the party is about to start!"

"Okay mom" I rolled my eyes playfully, then walk to my room

"Hey, I hear that!" Kara shouts from the living room, I chuckle

So, I'm wearing this broken white sleeveless knee-length dress, and loose my hair, I put up some make up then Kara knock on my bedroom door

"San, you're not naked aren't you? Cause I'm about to come in"

"Yes Kara, I'm here lying in my bed, naked, waiting for you. Come here baby" I joked, then she come to my room

"Hey, not cool. I know I'm a lesbian too, or maybe bisexual" she shrug "But I'm not going to like you that way, 'cause we're friends, and I know for a fact that you're head over heels in love with Quinn"

"Am not" I said

"Yeah yeah sure, deny it as much as you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you love her. Just go out there already, I'm going to get change here" but I only stand still "by here, I mean here, in your room"

"Can I see you change?" I have to admit, the more I spend my time with Kara, the more I realized that she's beautiful, and I love playing around with her. Not _playing around _like that, I mean I like to joke around and tease her. But like she said, we're only friends, and I like Quinn

"No you pervert" she roll her eyes playfully "Just get out already okay? The party is about to start you know"

"Who are you telling me to get out of my own room?" I fake serious

"Santana, just, get out!" then she slams my bedroom door in front of my face

"okay okay, geez" I chuckle, then I hear my apartment buzzer went off

The guest start filling my apartment, my best friend Brittany is here already too, she looks beautiful and she's here with her boyfriend. Everyone in this party looks happy. But the problem is, the person I've been waiting for is not here. But then I hear the buzzer went off again, and I open the door

"Hey Quinn, you look stunning" I smile at her

"Thank you San, you too" she smiles back at me, but then someone come behind her

* * *

I don't know when will I reveal Quinn's secret, because to be honest I **haven't decided** yet what Quinn's reason is. There's this this 2 options. Okay, I talk too much... But, **I know exactly** where this story is going, but like I said, just haven't decided yet**,** so be patient.

If you don't like it, just don't read it

Anyway, what do you guys think about Kara? Keep the reviews coming, until next time!


End file.
